In recent years, in forming transistors on a silicon substrate, distortion is caused to occur in a silicon layer serving as a channel part by forming a silicon germanium (SiGe) film in the vicinity of the silicon layer. A transistor having distortion in the silicon layer serving as the channel part allows a high speed operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2006-86411 discloses a technique for recovering damages of a low dielectric constant coating film on a substrate, which are caused by dry process, to thereby recover the property of the low dielectric constant coating film. In this technique, a reaction product formed on the substrate is removed in a cleaning unit and a silylation process is performed on the substrate by supplying a silylation material to the substrate in a silylation unit.
As a preprocess of a process of forming a silicon germanium film on a silicon substrate, performed is a process of removing a natural oxide film (i.e., a silicon oxide film) on the silicon substrate. After removing the silicon oxide film, another silicon oxide film is grown on the silicon substrate until the silicon germanium film is formed. For this reason, it is necessary to strictly manage a time period (hereinafter, referred to as a “Q time”) from completion of the process of removing the silicon oxide film to start of the process of (pertaining) forming the silicon germanium film. Under the current circumstances, the Q time is, e.g., two to four hours, and such a short Q time may cause a hindrance to an improvement in productivity of semiconductor products. Further, in the process of forming the silicon germanium film, oxygen and the like which are deposited on the silicon substrate are removed by prebaking. Under the current circumstances, the temperature for prebaking needs to be set to, e.g., 800° C. and this affects the electrical property of the semiconductor products.